mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yoshiyuki Yoshida vs. Phil Baroni
The first round began. Baroni pressed forward to the clinch immediately. Probably not wise with an accomplished judo guy. Four thirty-five. Baroni kneed the belly three times. Baroni stuffed a double and kneed the thigh. Four fifteen as Baroni kneed the body. He defended a standing guillotine. Yoshida kneed the thigh. Yoshida worked for a single with four minutes, he almost had it completed. He stuffed it. He kneed the body. Three thirty-five remaining. Yoshida got a nice trip to side control and the crowd reacted. Three fifteen. Baroni kneed the face three times from the bottom. Three minutes. Another knee landed nicely to the jaw and another. Another knee. "Stay relaxed!" Baroni landed five right hammerfists from the bottom. Two thirty-five. Baroni escaped to his feet, Yoshida worked a double. He got it to half-guard. Two fifteen left. Yoshida worked the body with right hands and the crowd loved it. Two minutes. More harder ones. Yoshida landed a pair of rights to the face and a big left elbow, three more. One thirty-five. Yoshida passed to side control. One fifteen. One minute. Yoshida landed three big left hands. Baroni gave up the back and then back to side control. Thirty-five. Yoshida landed a pair of right elbows, five hard right hammerfists. Baroni stood to the clinch working the body with right hooks. Yoshida landed three rights inside. Two more. Fifteen. Yoshida kneed the face twice. He landed several punches to the body with both hands as he broke and he landed a blocked high kick. The first round ended, Yoshida smiled and tried to touch gloves but Baroni turned away ignoring him. 10-9 Yoshida nonetheless. The second round began. Baroni dodged a front kick. Baroni seemed tired already. "Cut off the ring!" Four thirty-five. Baroni's hands were dropping. Yoshida landed a counter right hook. Four fifteen. Yoshida landed a body kick. Four minutes as Baroni pressed forward missing, grazed with a right hook himself. Yoshida seemed very relaxed. Baroni landed a decent right hand. Three thirty-five. Yoshida landed a flying knee to the body and kneed the face breaking away. Baroni landed a counter right. Three fifteen as he landed another right. Three minutes as Baroni sprawled nicely stuffing a single, Yoshida pulled half-guard there. Yoshida had like a body triangle, the lockdown, on that one leg stuck in half-guard. "Knee the body!" Baroni did. Two thirty remaining now. "Breathe, Phil!" Yoshida stood to the clinch, working a single with two fifteen. He switched to a double and got it. The crowd reacted there. Two minutes. Yoshida landed a right and a left. One thirty-five left. Yoshida passed easily to half-guard. One fifteen. Baroni worked a guillotine. Yoshida popped out effortlessly. The crowd reacted nicely. One minute. Yoshida passed to side control. "Post up on your right hand, turn to the left." Yoshida got the back without hooks. Thirty-five remaining. Baroni tried to wall-walk. Baroni turned nicely to guard there. Fifteen as Yoshida stood eating two right hands and dodged a high knee. Baroni was pressing forward hard. Yoshida's nose was bleeding. The second round ended. 10-9 Yoshida. The third round began and they touched gloves. Baroni pressed in and they clinched. Yoshida worked a double. He got it hard to half-guard, nice. Four thirty-five. Yoshida nearly had the back. He did without hooks. Baroni stood and Yoshida worked a double. Baroni kneed the body with four fifteen. Baroni went to his knees defending and working a guillotine. Four minutes. Yoshida completed the double to guard and passed to half-guard. His toes were in the cage. Three thirty-five remaining. Yoshida popped out. Three fifteen. Three minutes remaining as Yoshida was trying to mount. Yoshida mounted. Nice. Two thirty-five remaining. "Half-time," Shimada said. "Work to finish." Yoshida landed three lefts and a right. Two fifteen. Yoshida worked left hammerfists, six hard ones. Two minutes. Yoshida landed a big right elbow and some more short lefts. More. And some more. Yoshida wanted an arm triangle choke. One thirty. Baroni was trying to turn to guard, merely gave up the back. One fifteen as he turned out to side control. One minute remaining. Baroni regained half-guard. Thirty-five. Baroni was warned for hitting the back of the head. Baroni shrugged at the ref. Yoshida passed to side control. Fifteen. Yoshida worked a neck crank hard there, and the third round ended. Baroni shoved Yoshida aside off of him and walked off, the crowd booed, Yoshida came after him. 10-9 Yoshida there, 30-27 Yoshida, Baroni finally bowed to Yoshida.